


Gifted Child

by Abbyromana



Series: The Dark Knights of Gotham [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, POV Alfred Pennyworth, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyromana/pseuds/Abbyromana
Summary: Alfred Pennyworth is given a chance of a life time for an assignment, but is it more than he can handle?





	Gifted Child

Alfred Pennyworth did not mince words, even with friends and family. He had always thought it better to be straightforward, succinct, and honest. That's how his parents had raised him. And when it came to idle gossip, he just plain avoided it. So when his roommate was asking him about a particular rumor, his answer was simple, “No. Not a clue.”

With a roll of his eyes, the tall, lanky man in the letter jacket scoffed. “Be serious, Alfred. Honestly!"

Alfred flashed a half-smile over his shoulder. "Aren't I always, Leonard?"

A snort of brief amusement was the response. A good two minutes of silence followed soon after. Alfred took that as the end of the conversation. Besides, he already knew his flatmate should be leaving for his Wednesday afternoon study group.

Thus, Alfred turned his attention back to the neatly organized table of glass jars, beakers, a note pad and pen, a drying rack, and a small, bubbling pot. As per usual for a Wednesday afternoon, he was looking forward to some quiet. He wanted time to finish his potion for his upcoming Double MM levels. He had managed to pass the first round of them last semester with little trouble. However, this next round for him would include a particularly tricky section on advanced Experimental Alchemy. He’d have to present something truly ground breaking to pass.

When he once more scribbled notes on the pad, Leonard's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Look, Alfred, I'm just saying you can tell me. I mean anything, and especially, if you got an assignment already. I’d share with you, if I had one. And knowing you, I don’t doubt you’d be a first pick.”

Despite feeling frustrated, Alfred wasn't upset. He honestly liked his flatmate, most of the time. He wouldn’t have shared the small dorm flat with him these last two years, if he didn't. Leonard could just be overly curious and way too impulsive for his own good.

So, Alfred shook his head with amusement. “I'll choose to take that as a compliment.”

He practically heard the sputter of surprise from his flatmate as he scrambled to say, "Which it is. I mean that's what I meant. A compliment."

Alfred turned slightly towards Leonard, giving him a broad smile. "I know. Thank you."

There was a moment of silence.

Leonard still looked nervous from behind his gold-framed glasses. One of his hands rested on the back of his long neck, just below his sandy brown hairline, and the other hand clutched at the top of his open backpack. "Good." His throat bobbed, and he suddenly found something overly interesting in his bag to stare intently at.

With the shake of his head, Alfred turned his attention back to his brewing concoction. It was close to done, and he didn't want to lose focus. Still, he had to admit this rumor was distracting him. Not that he knew anything about it besides what Leonard had told him.

Looking back over his week, he suddenly realized just how wide spread it had become. He had heard more than one person whisper his name these last couple of weeks. Out of the corner of his eye, he had spotted people staring at him with a frown or a raised eyebrow. A few times, he had entered a lecture hall or passed a dorm room only to hear it fall suddenly silent.

He had just chosen to ignore it and go about his day as normal. He had even politely greeted some of the whisperers with a greeting or a nod as he passed. Before today, he had never let it keep him from his daily activities.

Just then, Alfred heard the creak from his own bed behind him. Glancing to his left, he saw Leonard leaning across to look over Alfred’s shoulder at his notes. Slowly the taller man's gaze met Alfred's. “Just to be clear, you haven’t been asked to do a special assignment by the Alchemist Council or thy High Council of All Orders? In Britain, the States, or anyplace at all?”

Sighing heavily, Alfred turned completely towards Leonard. He crossed his arms and fixed his flatmate with a stern expression. “No. I have not. Nor am I going to be. This… this rumor is just that. Nothing more, and that’s all I’m going to say on it.”

As Alfred was about to turn back to his work, Leonard piped up. “If that’s true, then why haven't you said that to anyone else? Why not correct them, so this all…”

Rolling his eyes, Alfred sighed very deeply. “Because telling people they are wrong never works. It just makes certain people want to talk more about it. Besides, eventually it will be forgotten for some new rumor. Hopefully not about either of us.”

As he turned back around, reaching for a few more strands of jackrabbit fur from a properly labeled jar, he heard Leonard. “And what if it turns out to be true?”

Alfred tipped his head to one side and then the other. “Then, I suppose someone from either Council will contact me sooner or later.”

Raising an eyebrow, Leonard asked, "And then you'll let me know?"

With a brief chuckle. "If you wish, Leonard. You'll probably be the second to know... after me that is."

oOo

For three weeks, that was the end of it from Leonard. There was even a full week when he didn’t accidentally over hear someone whisper his name. Alfred half hoped, he could focus in on reviewing his second round of Double MMs. However, four days into the new week, he got a knock at his flat door.

When he opened the door, he saw a small man with a long, curly red beard and dressed in an emerald green suit and top hat. Blinking at the small man, it took Alfred a second to recognize the finely dressed Leprechaun. Alfred was quick to correct his behavior. He bowed deeply in respect, as his grandmother had taught him, towards the Leprechaun. "Good Morning, Good Sir! What have I done to get the honor..."

Before Alfred could finish speaking, the Leprechaun waved off his compliment. Instead, he bowed to Alfred, and then, asked, "May I have your name, sir? "

Alfred paused only a few seconds to consider the question. He knew he had to be careful. Another thing his grandmother always said about ancient beings, like Leprechauns, was to be careful how you answered their questions. Some beings used questions to trick others out of life and property.

Slowly, Alfred nodded, before replying, "Depends who you ask. I am called many names. My mother and father call me Son. My grandmother calls me Wise. My brother and sister call me Brother. Others call me Alfred Thaddeus Bradshaw Pennyworth. And what of you, good sir? "

A bemused smile crept across the Leprechaun's face. "Tierny.”

Smiling warmly, Alfred inquired, "What brings you here today?"

Reaching into his side satchel, Tierny pulled out a slim, pristine white scroll. "This is for you, Mr. Pennyworth, from the Alchemist Council."

Alfred was hesitant. That was partially due to a few neighbors who had stopped and stared when the Leprechaun had mentioned the Council by name. Still, Alfred accepted the scroll. His jaw had tightened, and he found himself just staring at the scroll with the blue ribbon and red seal.

Coughing slightly, the Leprechaun courier said, “Well, go on, young man. Open it.”

Moving his gaze to the courier, Alfred blinked in confusion.

Crossing his short arms, Tierny said with tightly drawn lips, “I am not allowed to leave, until you open it. Rules and all that."

"Oh. Yes. Rules," Alfred agreed as his gaze went back to the scroll.

"I must know that you have opened and read it," Tierny went on, "I also need a verbal confirmation on the scroll's content... from you. So go on.”

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Alfred hesitantly did as he was told. With the red seal broken, he carefully unwound the blue ribbon. Slowly, the paper unfurled. The second he saw the glowing red text, his voice got caught in his throat. Still, he silently read the words.

It was a summons for him to come before the Alchemist’s High Council tomorrow to stand for judgment for an important assignment. It was mandatory. There was nothing short of death and imprisonment that could delay his appearance.

“So what is your response?” Tierny pressed. He was now impatiently tapping his gold buckled boot.

Despite his shock, Alfred drew in a long breath to calm his racing heart. Putting on his most serious expression. “Yes,” he said simply at first, but then he thought better. Lifting his chin, he nodded once. “Tell the Alchemist's High Council that I shall be there tomorrow.”

A broad smile spread over Tierny’s face. “Good. Then I shall tell the Council that you shall be there at ten-sharp. Don’t be late.” There was a twinkle of mischief to the leprechaun’s eyes. “Some days, they actually are on time.” Then he bowed. “Good day, Sir.” With a snap of his fingers, the Leprechaun vanished from sight in a flash of green light.

 oOo

Alfred was as good as his word.

He arrived promptly, despite Leonard’s freak out when Alfred told him. He almost spent the entire night answering the same questions over and over. He ended up having to slip a bit of sleeping draft to Leonard just to get some rest himself. He knew Leonard would thank him in the morning, since his flatmate had his own exams the next afternoon.

At 9:55 am, Alfred arrived dressed in his best, freshly pressed outfit. A deep blue tie and a brand new, white handkerchief accented his three-piece, light gray suit. Hooked to his arm, his slightly damp umbrella hung right beside his clean bowler hat, which was in the crook of the same arm. His dark, thinning hair was smartly combed and his mustached was waxed to be pristine. Still, he felt uncomfortable as he passed through the main doors.

Trying not to seem nervous or anxious, he strolled with his head held high and his gaze focused forward. He did not bother to look around the brightly lit, expansive chambers. He just took a seat on one of the long benches in the waiting section. He was pressed between a large woman with too much perfume on and an older, bearded man who kept muttering about nightingales. Placing his bowler hat in his lap along with his umbrella, he waited for his turn before the Council.

Well over an hour passed as person and creature alike were called to step forward. Alfred only half listened to these events. Most of them seemed uninteresting, and others sounded rather trivial compared to the reason he was here. Still, Alfred remained seated throughout.

Eventually, he heard his name being called. “Alfred Thaddeus Bradshaw Pennyworth. Step before the Alchemist's High Council.”

On command, Alfred rose. He heard a few whispers from his row and those further back. He ignored them. Instead, he placed his hat under his arm and calmly stepped up on to the raised, stone platform. As he had seen with others, the platform rose slightly and began to  change its shape. Soon, there was a place to put both his hat and umbrella, so Alfred did. Then, he was turned to face towards an arching row of pedestals that almost appeared to float high above the waiting area.

There seated at each of them was a member of the Alchemist's High Council. There were eleven of them all together. Each had their hoods pulled up, making only their stoic expressions visible. Most of the hooded gazes were locked solely on him.

“You are Alfred Thaddeus Bradshaw Pennyworth?” asked a large man near the center of the group. His voice seemed to boom like thunder when he spoke. When he lowered his hood a bit to look at a sheet of paper, Alfred almost instantly recognized the man. He was an old friend of Grandfather Albert Pennyworth. It took a second or two for Alfred to recall the name: Sir Reginald Morrison. The formality and the question itself felt unnecessary to Alfred, since he had known Reginald most of his life. Still, he knew it was tradition to be addressed by one’s full name when first meeting the Alchemist's High Council.

Keeping his breathing even, Alfred answered, “Yes, Sir.”

“Do you know why you’ve been called here today?” asked Reginald, folding his hands together.

“I only know that you have a first assignment for me.” Alfred tried to keep his response straight to the point but truthful. “Nothing else.”

A slender man with dark, wire-rimmed glasses on the left side of Reginald added, “The High Council of All Orders has placed it upon the Alchemist's High Council to find a suitable candidate for a very special, very unique assignment. That might be you, Mr. Pennyworth.”

“Might be,” emphasized a female council member on the other side of Reginald. “It will depend on how you answer our questions today.”

Glancing down at some documents before him, Reginald spoke. “All your teachers agree you are an excellent student. Your abilities in alchemy make you among the top of your class.” The older man gave him a praising look. There was even a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. “Perhaps better than any we have seen in the last few centuries. Would you agree?”

Alfred did not smile back at the compliment. Rather, he nodded simply and said, “I do my best to honor the Order and my family.”

“Well said,” commented the slender man with the wire-rimmed glasses.

Reginald nodded as if in agreement. Then, he looked down at the stack of documents again. He was flipping through them, seeming to be looking for something in particular.

As he was doing that, the woman beside him spoke up again. “You also come from two good magic lineages: alchemists on your father’s side and spell-casters on your mother’s side.”

“Yes,” Alfred agreed. He let himself smile briefly but only for the sake of his family. “The Pennyworth alchemists and the Bradshaw spell-casters.”

“More interesting,” the woman said, sounding very intrigued. “You yourself are skilled in both.”

“Not necessarily uncommon, Councilwoman Lance” pointed out a Councilman with a darker complexion further to the left of her.

“No, true, Councilman Fulford,” she conceded, before going on, “but we don’t often see them go into alchemy when they have a more active magic aptitude.”

With a tilt to his head, Councilman Fulford seemed to not disagree with her comment.

She continued, “But you chose to pursue alchemy over spell-casting, Mr. Pennyworth. Why?”

Alfred nodded again, raising his chin. He took in a deep breath, before speaking. “Because I prefer it.”

Now, all eleven Council members were looking at him. There was a beat of a few moments where no one spoke.

Finally, Councilwoman Lance spoke. “Please elaborate, Mr. Pennyworth.”

Furrowing his brow, Alfred asked, “Why is it necessary to know my reasons?”

She huffed, leaning forward with a frown. “Are you being purposefully obstinate, Mr. Pennyworth, or do you have something to hide perhaps?”

“No,” Alfred said without thinking. Then, he paused, pressing his lips together. He knew he’d have to say more. Despite his desire to be succinct, he elaborated. “As you said I come from long lineages. My mother and her mother and father were of the Spellcaster Order. All their family before were as well. My father and his mother and father were alchemists. All their families before were as well, too. I am the youngest of three children. My older brother and sister took more after our mother. My brother is currently assigned in Sweden as a teacher, while my sister is in London, last I heard, working for MI-5 under order of the High Council of All Orders. Despite an ability and initial training, I decided to follow my father and be an alchemist. It was the right thing to do. Someone should carry on the that legacy.”

Reginald inquired, “Is that the only reason?”

Tilting his head, Alfred considered the question for a moment. “No. I wish to create and heal.”

Councilman Fulford pushed out his lower lip. “Heal? You sound as if you want to be a doctor or something.”

That got a brief chuckle from a few of the other members of the Alchemist's High Council.

Shaking his head, Alfred elaborated. “What I mean is… while any magic can be said to be a creation, making a potion or spell from scratch has always felt more rewarding to me. And if what I create can heal or protect someone, all the better for me. I don’t want to heal like some human doctor. I want to heal as my grandfather once did during World War I. Like my ancestors did after the Great Magic Divide.”

Alfred noticed a smile on Reginald’s face. He even threw a positive look towards his fellow Council members.

However, Councilwoman Lance still had a sour look on her face. Her voice became cold as she clasped her hands together. “Does that only include those close to you? Or would you also be willing to protect and heal a non-magic person, too? Even a human?”

Alfred couldn’t help the stunned look on his face. He just blinked for a good few seconds. “I… well, I… I guess. I hadn’t really thought about who I’d be helping. I know our magic isn’t normally to be used on humans, unless instructed, but… if instructed to do so…” Furrowing his brow, he fixed a questioning look back at the woman. “Why would I need to heal a human?” He looked among the different Council members. “What sort of mission is... this?”

“Mission would be an incorrect term for what we are asking you, Mr. Pennyworth,” Reginald said seriously. “Rather, it would be a long term posting outside the UK.”

“In the States, I assume,” Alfred commented. When he got a look of shock, he added, “There was a rumor that there might be a posting in the US coming up.”

A rumble of mutterings rolled across the group and even among the people on the waiting benches below. A stern look crossed the faces of the Alchemist's High Council, but most evened out.

“Yes,” said Councilwoman Lance with a none too happy look on her face. “Clearly, this posting... to some degree... has been leaked without our permission, but yes, it would be in the States.”

Councilman Fulford added, “It’s a unique posting and would likely be long term, requiring commitment, patience, and could lead to much hardships and even dangers. Of course, it would provide much opportunity for you to create potions and items to heal and protect a special individual.”

Raising an eyebrow, Alfred asked, “Special how?”

For the first time, Councilwoman Lance smiled. “Interesting. The thought of commitment, hardships, and dangers do not bother you, Mr. Pennyworth?”

“No. I expect one must accept the consequences to any endeavor.”

Councilwoman Lance chuckled briefly, nodding her head in agreement. Alfred saw her write something down on a paper in front of her. Then, her gaze coldly rose up to look at him again. “And if that means not seeing your family or friends or possibly your homeland for many years, even decades… that does not bother you? Being in mortal peril, does not worry either?”

Alfred knew what the councilwoman was driving at, and he took a moment to really consider what she was asking. His throat did tighten at the thought of not seeing all he held dear for a long time, if at all. He did not relish running or fighting for his life either. Then again, they were not absolute certainties, only possibilities. He remembered both of his grandfathers telling him about their experiences during World War I. There had been many a dark day when they thought they’d never again see what they held dear.

“I suppose I am afraid, but I also know I would be doing right by them with this posting. I’d be carrying on their legacy and hopes,” Alfred said, before smiling up at the Council. “Besides, I will carry them with me.” He touched his chest. “Here.” Then, he touched his head. “And here.”

Reginald and Councilwoman Lance exchanged looks. A raised eyebrow and part frown passed between them. There was whispering among the other council members as they went on for a few seconds more.

Then, Councilwoman Lance sighed. “Very well. I'm convinced enough... for now. Tell him more.”

Reginald turned back towards Alfred. “You would have a charge in your care. Someone gifted but not in the way of magic.”

Despite his urge to ask more questions, Alfred just nodded and listened.

“This individual will need to be watched, guided, and possibly protected. The High Council of All Orders has deemed an alchemist to be the best choice over any other. In fact, they hoped to find someone gifted in multiple magic abilities, but especially alchemy. And your name was one of the first suggested.”

Warmth flooded his face, and Alfred smiled despite himself. “I’m honored.” He swallowed. “But a charge. I never imagined having a charge. What would be required? You mentioned guidance and protection, but what does that mean?”

“This individual will be but a child. It will have a unique, possibly limitless gift that hasn’t been seen in centuries,” Reginald continued.

Alfred's eyebrows shot up a split second before he heard a new series of whispers from the audience far below. “Centuries?” His mind immediately spun as he started to put the pieces together. “Are you talking about…?”

“A Guardian,” Reginald finished for him. His voice was a perfect reflection of the excitement building inside Alfred. “A being born only every few generations.”

“That means,” Alfred said, finding his own breath hitching, “If the tales of old are anything to go by, that means something is coming. Something great and dangerous.”

“Yes,” Reginald agreed. His expression grew serious. “As you know from these tales, a Guardian is meant to be near invincible with abilities to stop disasters and end wars.”

“Or start one,” added Councilwoman Lance. There was a deep frown on her face.

Looking at her with a sad look, Reginald nodded in agreement. “Yes. That is also... a... possibility.”

Alfred recalled the Guardian’s tale that Councilwoman Lance was referring to. Of the many that he read in primary school and at home, that one was Alfred’s least favorite. Besides the Guardian being in constant torment, it was a dark and depressing story that led to the worst moment for magic beings – the Great Magic Divide. The breaking point that no one wanted to think about, but everyone had to remember, so that it never happened again.

"But that's why the High Council of All Orders has been so watchful these last several centuries," Councilman Fulford explained. "They have had to be. We can never truly know when a new Guardian will arise."

"Life for our kind and for the entire planet could possibly hang in the balance," Councilwoman Lance added.

Licking his lips nervously, Alfred hesitated say anything. Rather, he took note of the somber mood that had befallen everyone in the room. No doubt, they too were recalling the same dark Guardian tale.

Desperate to break the mood, Alfred placed his hands behind him and spoke up. “And one has been born?”

Councilwoman Lance was the first to meet his gaze. She slowly shook her head. “No, not yet, but soon and across the waters in a large city called Gotham.”

“Among the Deviation Order, they had predicted a new one was coming some time ago. The High Council has been on the lookout for one since then,” Councilman Fulford explained. “Actually, it was the soon-to-be parents of the Guardian that contacted us. Through a wandering card reader, they discovered something was different about their unborn child, something that worried them. Thus, the father, not a practicing magic user himself, contacted distant relatives who were still part of the Summoning Order.”

"And we're sure?" Alfred asked without thinking. He immediately regretted it as all eyes went to him. There was a mix of confusion and anger in those gazes. "I mean... is it genuine? Not some flight of fancy... of... a non-magic...?”

Councilwoman Lance's response came out sharp. “Do you think us fools, Mr. Pennyworth?"

Alfred blinked as he stumbled to get words out. They never made it past his lips.

"Do you think we have not had our best and brightest checking and rechecking the facts and meeting with both parents to be absolutely sure?!"

"Well, no. I..."

"Do you think we'd bother to bring you here if we hadn't varied this situation from all angles before even bothering to seek out a Protector?! To even think about asking an upstart, wanna-be Alchemist like you?!!!"

Alfred's throat tightened. He wanted to so badly look any place else, but he was suddenly too afraid to look away from the woman who now loomed over the front of her pedestal like some specter, glowering at him.

"How dare you, Mr. Pennyworth! How dare you question the Alchemist High Council, not to mention the High Council of All Orders!”

Despite the fear, Alfred tried to answer. "No, but the question had to be asked. I'm sorry if my word choice was impolite, but..."

Blowing out a breath, she waved off his words. Then, she muttered under her breath. Despite that moment, Councilwoman Lance gave Alfred a small smile the next. “Still, despite your poor word choice, your question is... valid."

Alfred felt his heart squeeze a bit tighter. He raised an eyebrow. "It is?"

"Yes," Councilwoman Lance told him.

"Of course, it is," Reginald agreed.

"And I respect you for your bluntness for asking. Even the oldest and wisest need to be kept in check." Alfred saw her look at Reginald with a raised eyebrow. "I see now why Councilman Morrison and several others have pointed out that you have more than just the skills for this assignment, but also the necessary temperament."

"Oh?" Alfred said with a questioning tone.

"Yes." She was looking down at a set of papers. She appeared to be reading them as she spoke. "You will need it in guiding and protecting this young Guardian as it grows, but also to deal with its parents and their world."

"The Waynes," Fulford said, seeming to take over where Councilwoman Lance left off, "are a wealthy and powerful family in the States. Thomas Wayne is a highly respected doctor and philanthropist in Gotham. People look to him for guidance and he is ever in the eye of the media. No doubt his son will be the same. Also, the Waynes were one of the founding members of the city. Martha Kane Wayne is a humanitarian and philanthropist as well, often sponsoring fundraisers for the poor, the hunger, and most often, children. In fact, she has been known to fundraiser for organizations, under the table of course, of non-humans in Gotham. She is also known to be quite attractive and draws many a camera. No doubt her son might inherit some of that, too. The Kanes were also one of the founding families of Gotham."

"With that influence, that ego and gloat, you will be in a world unlike any you've experienced. Scrutinized on every level by humans and others alike. Both the parents and that world will require you to be level-headed and calm, discrete and mindful of your words and actions. No one must know who you really are and why you are there."

Interrupting her, Councilman Fulford added, "Yes, you must be straightforward and watchful, but you must also be prepared for the unexpected when it comes to the Guardian himself as well. We have no real way of knowing yet what his abilities will be when they fully bloom. You will need to have control over him and help him to control himself, despite any repulsion you have to his appearance or the consequences of his abilities."

"An iron stomach it might require," pointed out Councilwoman Lance. "You can not be softhearted or weak willed. And you can not second guess your decisions and actions. You must be resolute and always vigil for the sake of the Guardian, his parents, yourself, and potentially, for everyone else." 

There was a bit of fear still tinkling under his skin. Absentmindedly, Alfred, reached out and gripped the hand to his umbrella. He drew in a shaky breath, ever so slowly releasing it. Then, Alfred slowly nodded.

Reginald must have noticed his discomforted, because he spoke up  with a smile on his face. It was the sort of smile Alfred recalled from his childhood. He suddenly looked less like a member of the Alchemist's High Council and more like the man who used to sit Alfred on his knee and tell him stories about far away lands and creatures. "Do not worry, Alfred. We believe that is you. Otherwise, we would not have nominated you. Even the Guardian’s would-be parents feel you are a most suitable candidate.”

Alfred managed a small smile and nodded his understanding. The tension in his body lessen just a bit.

Councilwoman Lance nodded. “Despite my reservations, I am more or less in agreement. You seem to be the right choice. However, we do need some reassurance of your commitment to this responsibility, to this posting.”

Raising his chin, Alfred met her gaze. “What do I need to do?”

“First, you must understand, Mr. Pennyworth. There is no quitting. No matter what happens in the months and years ahead, until the full High Council of All Orders orders it, you must remain beside that young Guardian through everything. There can be no wavering. No doubts. No second guessing. You must be willing to put its life before anything else, even your own.”

Alfred’s gut clenched. He drew in a shaky breath. So much was being thrown at him, but he tried to stand steady and take it all in.

"Do you understand?" asked Councilwoman Lance.

Alfred swallowed as everything played over his mind. He was a world of fear and euphoria. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Rarely did anyone ever get to be a protector of a Guardian. At the same time, Alfred started to realize what that actually meant. Years of his life would be given to the Guardian, if he said 'yes'. He'd have very little say in his own path, if he said 'yes'. He could fail and die.

Still, he kept coming back to the fact that he had been chosen to be this Guardian's protector. That was not something so lightly bestowed upon someone. Considering one of the last two had nearly meant the end of the world, a lot could ride on his ability, patience, and commitment. And they had chosen him over anyone else. He wasn’t even a fully graduated Magic user. Still, it was him. And that thought terrified him and excited him at the same time.

When Alfred heard Councilwoman Lance loudly say his name again, he was immediately pulled from his thoughts. He blinked up at the Alchemist's High Council, who were all staring intently at him. Unlike the first time, they looked less scary. In fact, he thought they all looked more scared. He wondered if they shared his fear or if they feared him saying, 'no'.

When he realized that, Alfred already knew his answer. Straightening his back. Alfred lifted his chin high. “Yes. It would be an honor to take the post."

Suddenly, every member of the Alchemist's High Council, even Councilwoman Lance wore a smile. They looked among each other with looks of relief. That actually made Alfred realize he had made the right choice, at least for now.

"Good." It was Reginald's voice that drew Alfred's attention the most. "I knew we'd made the right choice with you."

"Just one last question," Alfred piped up. "How soon do I need to leave?”

Councilwoman Lance threw a half smile at Reginald, who suddenly looked very sad. "Since he was your nominee, you should tell him, Councilman Morrison."

With a sigh, Reginald nodded. He turned his frown at Alfred. "There's no easy way to say this, Mr. Pennyworth." Alfred found it interesting that, despite Reginald having called him by his first name just a few moments ago, he now reverted back to his last name again. "You will have to leave tomorrow."

Instantly, Alfred’s stomach dropped. “What?! That soon? I mean… I have… Why?”

“There can be no delay, Mr. Pennyworth,” Councilwoman Lance stated. “We need you set-up and ready for when the Guardian is born. That could be next month or a week from now. Some seers even said it could be as early as tomorrow. And you will have much preparation ahead of you. Even more, despite the would-be parents choice of you, you must still make them fully comfortable with your presence and the knowledge that you can be there for them and their child.

"Furthermore," Councilman Fulford added, "we do not want to draw any unwanted attention. If you suddenly appeared as the baby arrived or afterwards, there are forces out there, dark ones, that are more likely to be alerted." He leaned forward with a concerned look. "You know the old story of the Great Magic Divide as we all do. We can not risk that happening again. The child's true nature and abilities must be kept secret, no matter what. He must be allowed to grow under our guidance, your supervision. The parents have been informed of this and agree as long as he is allowed to grow up. Grow up are the key words for them.”

Alfred nodded his understanding. "Of course. Being their offspring, it only makes sense."

Councilman Fulford added, “And do not worry. All the arrangements have been made for you. All your remaining classes have given you passing grades. You will be receiving your full passing acceptance into the Alchemist Order. All contracts and debts you may have will be handled for you by the Alchemist's High Council. And your family will be notified about your posting. But your focus must be on the Guardian. You must have no other concerns back home to occupy your time.”

Still feeling a bit stunned, Alfred nodded. "I understand." Managing a tiny smile, Alfred ask more as a joke than a real question. "Is there at least time to pack?"

Alfred was glad that at least some on the Alchemist's High Council chuckled at his comment, because inside he was still in shock.

 

 

_To be continued…_

 


End file.
